Rules Were Made to Be Broken
by Mystery101926
Summary: What are the Weasley twins up to now?
1. Plotting?

**Rules Were Made to Be Broken**

Today was a bad day for the Weasley twins. They were in their usual corner of the common room huddled over a piece of parchment and talking in quite distressed tones.

"Do you think they wrote these on purpose?"

"I don't know, it sure seems like it though."

"I mean, we had almost all of them done and there they go and add another bunch. This will take forever at this rate."

"We need to get a new copy of these so we don't forget any too."

"Why must it be so much work?"

On the other side of the common room Harry, Hermione, and Ron were watching this exchange.

"Oh, whose homework are they doing? I've never seen them put so much effort into it before."

"Hermione, I don't think they care about homework that much, to be honest I just assumed they have a problem with the joke-shop business."

"But then what are they saying was added? I never thought they would stress out about more orders?"

"If you don't believe us, then go talk to them and ask!" Ron was clearly exasperated that she wouldn't just let it go so Hermione wisely let the topic rest.

They went back to their usual tasks, homework for Hermione and Wizard's Chess for Harry and Ron.

They didn't notice Fred and George sneak out the portrait hole, after all the twins were sneaky, and no one paid any attention to their abandoned parchment laying almost forlornly in the corner.

If they had they might have seen what it was. Alas none of them noticed and the poor parchment was picked up as rubbish by the house-elves.

If they had bothered to look though, this is what they would have seen :

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry's New Rules  
**

**1. Do not blow up Hogwarts toilets.**

**2. Do not bother the school owls in the owlery.  
**

**3. Do not use the school owls for frivolous experiments or errands.  
**

**4. The Room of Requirement is not to be used to host parties.**

**5. Brooms are not to be ridden in the castle or the Forbidden Forest**

**6. Potions are not to be taken from the classroom without permission.  
**

**7. Do not practice experimental spells without the supervision of a professor.  
**

**8. Do not tell the first years you can turn them into cats.  
**

**9. Do not transfigure first years even if they ask you to do so.  
**

**10. Do not tell the first years they are doomed.  
**

**Remember, these rules are for your own safety!**

* * *

AN: yes, it is a little short but there will be more in later chapters (Hopefully)

and no, unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter.


	2. Toilet Mischief

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry's New Rules  
**

**1. Do not blow up Hogwarts toilets.**

"Too bad they didn't have this one sooner, we could have actually sent the toilet seat to Ginny."

"Who says we can't now?"

The twins said as they sneaked out of the common room that night to fulfill their task.

If Hermione, Harry, and Ron had found the forlorn piece of parchment Fred and George left, by now they would know the twins's ultimate goal: Break all of the Hogwarts rules. They were of course complaining about the new rules they add each year because they have already broken all the others.

Back to the present though.

Fred and George are on their way to being the very best of the Hogwarts rule breakers, they have only 10 obstacles left in their way. The first, **Do not blow up Hogwarts toilets. **

Which toilet to blow up? Should they do it in a place more likely to be noticed? Or in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where it will take a while to be discovered? And how will they blow it up? A simple spell? A new spell? Perhaps by feeding it something nasty?

All these thoughts are running through their heads, they are twins after all, and when it comes to causing trouble they are on the same page.

"So Fred, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, our target: the staff bathroom. The spell: reducto"

By now they had reached their target. (They remembered it's location from years of studying the Marauder's Map to memorize Hogwarts) Unfortunately, since the map was no longer in their possession, they had to check the bathroom the old fashioned way. Yes, they sent in Filbuster's no-heat-wet-start fireworks. If there was a teacher in the room, that beautiful explosion would surely bring them out.

Fred and George waited one minute, they waited two minutes, they waited no more. Bursting in and closing the door to keep themselves from being discovered, they find it empty. Apart from, "Is that a dung beetle?" and "I wouldn't know any better than you," they are completely focused on their mission.

They contemplate only a moment which toilet is best for this sort of thing. Of course, they settle on the largest one with a Hogwarts crest on the lid.

"On the count of three, one, two, three. Reducto!"

Maybe it was the combined effect of the spells or their enthusiasm, but the damage was colossal. They did manage to neatly sever the lid of the toilet, but the rest of the bathroom looked like a tornado had just run through it. The fireworks probably added to that effect.

With a quick look at each other they run out of there as fast as they can, pausing only to grab the toilet seat. After all they might need it later.

The last thing they hear before ducking into a secret passage is, "Peeves! I'll get you for this!"


	3. Bother, Bother

**2. Do not bother the school owls in the owlery.**

Fred and George are once more in the Gryffindor common room. Huddled over a piece of parchment and whispering, surely a suspicious sign, but the rest of the house is working on the ridiculous assignment Professor Snape had given the night before. A three foot essay on whichever potion was most difficult for them to brew the year before and why. However, Fred and George had more important things to do than homework.

"Ok, Fred, one down, nine to go."

"The next one is going to be fun," you can almost hear his grin, "what do you think 'bother' includes?"

"Probably anything we do could be considered bothering them."

"Let's get to it then." With that, they head off to the owlery. Again, nobody notices them leave because the essay is due tomorrow and they are all diligently working on it like the good students they're not.

Luckily for Fred and George, the owlery is unoccupied. They wouldn't mind being caught, but detentions this early in their quest would only make it more difficult to complete.

In their tradition the first thing they do when they get in the owlery is set off an explosion. Seeing all the owls jump when it went off made them even more sure this was going to be fun.

With a smile they get to work. Fred turns "his" owls red. All sorts of red; polka dotted, striped, checkered, and some with a Gryffindor lion emblazoned on their backs. A little obvious, perhaps, but part of the fun is being almost caught.

Of course George was doing the same as Fred was to the other half of the owls, except he was dying them gold. The spell set to last for three days merely so the owls wouldn't be bothered for too long.

Not content with just that, they started freezing the owls. Once frozen, they arranged them; creating floating checker boards, walls, sculptures, you name it they made it. They were having so much fun they almost forgot about dinner.

Fred's stomach didn't forget, though, and it told them they had to stop playing. Sadly they left the owlery, right after promising the owls something. Something that would have made them scream if they were human.

"We'll be back."


End file.
